


A Day at the Zoo

by Arcwitch_9



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcwitch_9/pseuds/Arcwitch_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what happens when you put a Demon and a Child in a Zoo?</p>
<p>With a grunt Maze knocked on the door ready to face the one woman she disliked most in this pathetic realm. She squared her shoulders and reminded herself why she was here, she finally made a friend and she was determined to keep her. “So… I made a new friend.” Trixie’s soft voice echoed in her head, causing a small smile to appear on the lilim's face. I can do this, she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> A little story based on Maze's definition of her former career from Episode 10. 
> 
> I will get back to The Devil's Fruit shortly, I just had to write down this plot. More chapters will be added to this too.

**Chloe’s POV**

Chloe didn’t understand what was happening. Mazikeen, Lucifer’s bartender was standing outside her front door clad in a black skin tight tank top, leather leggings, and black biker boots, her eyebrow cocked waiting for a reply.

Chloe’s mouth was gaping open as she tried to process what the angry bartender was saying. “Umm…I don’t…?”

Maze sighed heavily, “Look Trixie is my friend and she mentioned wanting to be a zoo keeper...” She crossed her arms over her chest like becoming uncomfortable with having to explain herself to Chloe. “So I thought we could do a day at the zoo.” She shrugged a half smile on her face.

“I just… you don’t seem to like me very much.” Chloe murmured.

“I’m not taking you to the zoo, just Trixie.” Maze growled.

“Right…but I’m her mother, I thought you would dislike anything attached to me.” Chloe’s face become closed off, a small sting starting in her heart. Not that she trusted the bartender or wanted to be best friends forever, she just wanted to have a little civility between them.

Maze sighed loudly again, shifting her weight to one hip. “Look I like your kid, she’s….” Maze frowned looking for the right word, “Interesting… And she isn’t distracting my boss from doing his job, so I like her.” 

Before Chloe could respond Trixie came out of her room, “Mommy I’m thirsty.” As her brown eyes spotted Mazikeen at the door a bright smile erupted on her face. “Maze!” She shirked, throwing her arms around the demons legs.

Maze’s face turned into a smirk as she looked down at Trixie.

“What are you doing here?” Trixie questioned.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the zoo today with me?” Maze’s smile widen slightly, her eyes were nervous, as if fearing the rejection from the 8 year old girl.

She needn’t fear for Trixie’s smile got impossibly wide and her eyes turned to her mother for approval. “Can I mom?”

Maze’s eyes darted to Chloe remaining guarded as she waited for approval, “Umm…sure.” Both their smiles grew causing Chloe to have a small smile as well. “But I’m coming with you.” She stated in her motherly voice. Seeing Maze about to protest, Chloe raised her hands in surrender, “Don’t worry, you won’t have to interact, I will only be a few paces behind.”

Maze clenched her teeth in frustration, but the tug on her arm from her new friend reminded her why she was here. “Fine.” She growled out.

Trixie squealed in joy and dashed back to her room to grab her shoes. Chloe nodded towards Maze and grabbed her keys. Once Trixie ran back out Chloe gestured for everyone to get in her car, smiling as Trixie rambled on to her new friend about her week at school.


End file.
